Stuck Together
by sunararos
Summary: Quirrell and Voldemort are on holiday in the US. They go out for dinner to Chuck E Cheese's. Voldemort sees a slide. This isn't good news for Quirrell. After AVPM before AVPSY. Quirrellmort. I apologise for any inaccuracies. I have no idea how Chuck E Cheese's is..!


"Of course this happened. Of course. I knew this was a bad idea.." Quirrell said with annoyance as he squirmed. "I told you.."

"Oh come on, Squirrell! This is funny. Get a sense of humour, dude!" Voldemort said, barely able to contain his glee.

* * *

The two of them were on holiday, in the US of A. They had decided to go for dinner and Voldemort demanded they go to Chuck E. Cheese's. He seemed to be fascinated by the anthropomorphic mouse mascot. Quirrell just sighed and went with it, not mentioning that it was family entertainment centered. There was pizza, so he'd manage.

Once inside and seated Voldemort took off, Quirrell thought he heard Voldemort say "I'mofftofindmice,brb!", but it might have been something else: ice or spice.. he couldn't be sure. Quirrell ordered a plain pizza and some chips, or fries as they called them here, before he took out his notebook and started scribbling some notes for work.

Voldemort came back with a frown and sat down next to Quirrell, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"No luck finding whatever it was you were looking for?" Quirrell asked without looking up from his notes.

"I was trying to find anthropomorphic mice, obviously. And no. Just some guy in a stupid costume." Voldemort replied, sounding very much annoyed. "Are you.. working?!"

Quirrell looked up now wide-eyed and could only smile awkwardly.

"Quirrell! You promised! We went on this trip to get away from it all. You've been working way too much lately. You need to ease up on it or you'll burn yourself out." Voldemort said, all signs of annoyance gone, only to be replaced with concern.

"I.. I know. I'm sorry." Quirrell said meekly and put down his pen before closing the notebook. "I just had some ideas for next semester that I wanted to-.. Nevermind." Quirrell put his stuff away and looked down.

"Hey. Sorry dude, I hope I didn't sound harsh." Voldemort said and wrapped his arms around Quirrell.

Quirrell got scared for a moment, with the two of them being in the US which isn't always known for being friendly to non-straight people.. But they were in California which made him relax a bit and put his hands on Voldemort's. "It's okay. I just don't want to disappoint you.."

"Oh Squirrell, you never will." Voldemort said and gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek, not giving a shit if anyone was looking at them. All that mattered was cheering up Quirrell.

The pizza and chips arrived shortly after so they broke up the hug and got ready to eat.

"Can I have some bernaise sauce to go with the chips?" Voldemort asked the waitress, it had become something of a thing with him. The look on the girls' face was a bit comical, much to Quirrell's amusement, when she explained that that wasn't an option.

"People don't really do that, sorry." the waitress said.

"Oh. Well, where do you keep your anthropomorphic mice, then?" Voldemort asked, deadly serious. "I must know."

Much to the surprise of both Quirrell and Voldemort, the waitress played along.

"Ok, I'm not supposed to tell anyone. It's a corporate secret, but.. you guys seem cool. They're kept at a farm that has a secret laboratory underground not far outside the city." she said and shot them a quick smile as she walked off.

"Well shit.. I was not expecting that." Voldemort said and looked over at Quirrell, who couldn't contain himself any longer and started laughing. "Shut up and eat." he said and nudged Quirrell.

They sat and ate in silence for a while, only exchanging smiles as they watched the children in the restaurant as they ran around and played in the play areas. Voldemort then noticed the slide.

"Come on. We need to do this." Voldemort said and dragged Quirrell out of their booth suddenly.

"-what?" Quirrell barely managed as he was still chewing on pizza.

Voldemort dragged him to the slide and looked at Quirrell with a wide, beaming grin.

"We're doing this. We're going down the slide. Together."

"We-. What?! No way." Quirrell said and started walking back to the booth.

"Oh c'mon. Please! I know you'll have fun. And that's what this trip is for, for you to have fun!" Voldemort said and grabbed Quirrell before he could walk off.

"Aren't we too big, and old, to be going down a slide, Voldy?"

"Nonsense. You're never too old to have fun! I bet you it'll be fun."

"But we'll get stuck."

"Nah. It's gonna be fine! Trust me dude!"

Hesitating, Quirrell nodded and followed Voldemort to the steps. A bunch of kids gathered around and giggled, giving unsolicited advice about going down the slide.

"I don't know about this.. everyone's looking at us." Quirrell said nervously.

"Oh let them, a nice change of pace from their boring life." Voldemort answered with a grin as they got to the top of the slide. "You ready?"

"I guess.."

They sat down, Quirrell sat on top of Voldemort, and they pushed themselves forward. The kids all shrieked with laughter and ran to the other side. But Quirrell and Voldemort weren't there.. Then from within the slide muffled voices could be heard.

"Of course this happened. Of course. I knew this was a bad idea.." Quirrell said with annoyance as he squirmed. "I told you.."

"Oh come on, Squirrell! This is funny. Get a sense of humour, dude!" Voldemort said, barely able to contain his glee.

"We're friggin' stuck in a slide in the US, Voldy. I fail to see the humour in this!" Quirrell said and squirmed even more, that only resulted in him getting in a terribly uncomfortable position underneath Voldemort.

"Don't get any ideas dude, we're in public." Voldemort said laughing.

They both looked up as they heard someone come up the ladder of the slide, however Quirrell couldn't see anything from where he currently was.

"You guys need some help?" the waitress from before asked them, she had a disappointed but teasing smile on her face, "I thought you guys were cool."

"Oh we totally are!" Voldemort said as he adjusted himself to be able to look up better, which only forced Quirrell into an even more uncomfortable position. "And we're fine, this is actually pretty comfy."

"Uh. No it's not. Help please." Quirrell said from beneath Voldemort.

The waitress couldn't help herself and snorted at that. Then she waved her hand subtly and the slide expanded ever so slightly, enough to get the two of them moving. Voldemort's eyes widened as the waitress winked at him, before him and Quirrell slid down the rest of the way.

The children cheered and flocked towards them, all laughing. Voldemort tried to get away as soon as possible, back to their booth. He dragged Quirrell away from the kids, neither of them had sensed that the waitress was a witch.

When they got back to their booth the waitress was sitting there already, apparently she had anticipated Voldemort's desire to talk.

"Hi again. I'm Darla. Your friendly neighbourhood waitress witch!" Darla said cheerfully and held out her hand.

"Wait.. what's going on?" Quirrell asked as he shook Darla's hand.

"It would seem we've met a witch. She used wandless magic to help us out with the slide." Voldemort said and shook Darla's hand as well. "Did you sense anything?"

"No." Quirrell said flatly. He really hadn't. "But it seems you sensed we were. I'm guessing you're pretty powerful then. Do you know about who we are?"

"Oh no worries. I do, but I don't care about what you've done in the past. You both seem really nice." Darla said with a genuine smile. "I was just wondering if you two wanted a local magical tour guide, I assume you're on holiday?"

Quirrell and Voldemort looked at each other, both of them looking like they were at a loss for words. This was after all a huge surprise.

"I.. guess?" Quirrell said and looked at Voldemort for approval, he only received a nod as a reply.

The three of them sat, ate pizza and chatted for a while. It would seem Quirrell and Voldemort had made a new friend from across the pond.


End file.
